


Dive

by GirlZombieSlayer, orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Saints Row
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Past Relationship(s), Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlZombieSlayer/pseuds/GirlZombieSlayer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Noticing how excitable Daisy was, her fidgeting and tugging on the curtain, peeking outside what seemed like every few seconds, Bobbi giggled lightly. “Daisy, what time did Kinzie say she was coming?”

Turning sharply, Daisy huffed as she replied. “Soon, I guess.” In return Bobbi showed a gentle smile as she got to her feet, guiding Daisy back to the couch as she gently rubbed her shoulders. “And she will.” A small nod, Daisy giggled. “It’s just…been a long time since I last saw her.”

A giggle as Bobbi teased and nipped her neck. “And it’s my first-time meeting Kinzie, but I feel fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kinzie walked along the dark driveway with a cautious step. A home in the suburbs seemed far unlike what she remembered of Skye. Yet she trusted her friend, and had been particularly swayed by the telling but unsaid, the cues and subtext that maybe even Skye herself wasn’t aware of.

Coming to the front door, she rapped her knuckles then crossed her arms over her chest. The wait proved to be short. But when she was met by a tall, blonde lady, Kinzie flinched. Stepping back she was only prevented from retreating as Bobbi smiled and stepped aside. “Hi Kinzie, Daisy’s waiting.”

A frown as she slowly walked ahead then inside, muttering moreso to herself. “Daisy.” Bobbi somehow heard it, and then rested a hand against the girl’s shoulder as she whispered. “Long story.”


End file.
